Fat Chance
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: In a world where thin is good and bigger than normal isn't will Ginny Weasley be able to find her true love and will she be able to resist the urge to kill her brothers and craving for one more pumpkin pasty? a bitter sweet AU fic postHD GWHP. R&R!
1. Bigger than Avrage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but JKR does so all the money goes to her, lucky lady that…

A/N: okay so I know I said I'll finish my other in progress but I had to publish this right before I leave back to the army tomorrow and this is a sneak pick of my newest and shorter than the rest of my fics. I hope you'll enjoy it 

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

_**Bigger Than Average **_

"Good morning to all our listeners here in WWN!" called a voice from inside a wireless. "It's a beautiful autumn day were ahead of but remember mother earth can work her own magic and turn our wonderful day to a wind-full day! Ha ha…." Soon the anchorman voice faded as jazzy sound of an old song took place.

Just as the wireless began to work I woke up and turned over in. I hate Mornings with Myron on the WWN but it's the only way I can wake up and stay up since his laugh is so annoying.

"Thank Merlin they had the song ready in time…" I muttered and rolled off the bed shuffling my way to the bathroom. "Another day another Sickle." I sighed as I stoop under the ice cold shower…brrrrrrr….

Five minutes later, shivering in front of the mirror and wrapped in the world smallest towel ever, trying unsuccessfully to find my knickers, I remembered that I didn't take any pair of knickers.

"Where the fuck is the fucking panties?" I looked at the panties and socks drawer only to find a pair of shabby looking socks but no panties. "Oh shit! It can't be…" I heaved a look at the calendar and there it was, circled in a bright red circle October 31st and written in black, _**'Laundry Day'**_. "I'm screwed!!"

Half an hour later after deciding that going commando to work was not an option. I found a pair of edible panties I got for my failed eloped marriage to Dean Tomas, a foolish attempt to get over and get back after my failed relationship with a certain wizrading-world-hero-who-broke-my-heart after-the-war-when-he-went-to-prosecute-stray-Death-Eaters. I have to say to my own defense, that eloping with Dean Tomas was the only attempt, seeing that soon after he realized I could never love him and that whatever was there when we were at Hogwarts has been long gone and divorced me. Last I heard about him was that he married an American witch and had two babies with here. I, on the other hand, had a series of fruitless relationships while shagging on the side with other men.

"Sorry, Tom!" I called as I strutted in to the _Leaky Cauldron_, from the Muggle London entrance, I hate apparting and I don't live in Magical London so I have to enter the pub while walking among muggles. "Laundry day again, so I had to pop over to my mum and ask here to wash my clothes."

"T's alright, hope you didn't get your knickers in a twist then." He laughed and I smiled at his stupid and not that funny remark. "Table two wants liver stew, rare, mind you."

"Banshees?"

"A whole lot 'o 'em." He croaked and poured fire-whisky into a small glass. I served the group with their invitations.

"Oi!" cried a bearded drunken man at me as I walked from the Banshees' table.

"May I help you sir?" I tried to stay calm and not break the troll's neck.

"How 'bout refilln' me pint?" he lifted his pint up and I took it but as I did I felt his hand copping a feel at my lower backside and he said as his friends laughed. "Why don't take a sir an' join us, ay plums?"

"No thanks." I said and moved his hand away from me but he was a bit more assertive and pulled at the waistband of my apron.

"C'mon luv! T's Hallo'een!" the entire table laughed along and began to cheer him up. "I'll give extra tip if you'll join up the Inn-"

**BOOM!**

As the smocked cleared of I noticed that not only me but the rest of the table were down on the floor.

"Sorry about that," said a firm voice above me and I felt someone helping me up. "I couldn't help myself, are you okay?"

"Thanks a bunch Neville," I fixed myself and kissed his cheeks. "What are you doing here anyways?" I asked as we both walked away from the bundle of worthless limbs and towards the bar, Tom smiled at us and shook his head.

"Professor Longbottom, You can't jinx my costumers whenever you feel like it," he tried to preach him but none the less served him with Butterbeer.

"I can if they feel up my friend and _your_ best waitress." But the two laughed as Ginny scold them of and went back to serve more well mannered wizards, witches and other creatures.

"Say, Neville, what are you doing in here? Don't you have a job in say…Hogwarts?"

"Halloween, Gin, and I the weekend off so I said why not take a trip to London and meet some friends?" but as he said friends I felt saw him avoiding me and blush.

"Are you meeting a girl, Neville?" I teased but he mumbled and blushed even harder. "Do I know her?" but he began to shake is head and I noticed some sweat creeping on his forehead.

"Gin…Ginny…I…it's umm…not…"

"'llo there!" we were cut of as a young wizard walked to the bar and hit Neville's back. "Neville! How are you?"

"Ron!" I called and the twat looked around until he noticed I was right in front of him.

"Ginny!" he reached over and hugged me a weird hug. "Didn't recognize there, you look different, I thought you're someone else."

"Different?" I knew what he meant but at least I thought he'll spare it. "Different how?" why am I doing it again and again?

"You look-" he started to say

"You look just fine, Gin." Neville interrupted.

"NO, Ronald here, thinks I look…?" _don't say it, don't say it, don't say it, don't say it!_ "Well, c'mon Ron?"

"You look bigger, I mean grown up, not Hagrid grown up-"

"HAGRID?"

"I mean more like Mum?"

"You think I look like Mum?" he was quiet and I was on verge of strangling him.

"Look Gin," he said in a serious tone and took a swig of Neville's drink. "As your brother I'll love you no matter how you look or what you do."

"That's really sweet, Ron." Sometimes I feel so lucky to have him a s big brother.

"Thanks, But as a bloke, Gin," he took my hand. "I wouldn't spare you a moment seeing that you're _bigger than average_." And he made quote signs at the last part.

"Sod off Ron!" I said and poured the drink all over him. "I'm taking the rest of the day off, problem Tom?" but he didn't say no and I rushed out of the bloody place.

I normally don't do it but I couldn't help it and on the way home stopped at a muggle shop and bought scales to weigh my weight. Back at my apartment I stripped down and stepped on it eyes closed and breath held.

"On the count of three,"

_**Gulp**_

"One…Two…Three!" I looked down. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Starting from tomorrow, Ginny Weasley, you're on a DIET!" I said after fifteen minutes of uncontrollable crying and returned back to crying.

* * *

**A/N:** Harry'll show up in later chapters and to those who are worried this is a AU fic but post DH with a few changes I had to adjust to the plot.

Reviews are more than welcome.

_**SnowFlakeGinny! **_


	2. Up and Downs

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but JKR does so all the money goes to her, lucky lady that…

**A/N:** so i'm back and by tomorrow i'll be gone again but i live you with chapter two and I really hope you'll like it.

* * *

_**Chapter Two **_

_**Ups and Downs**_

Now to tell you the truth, I know I've gained some weight over the years, I'm not blind and I too noticed how my once fit body couldn't fit my pants anymore. I guess I did neglect myself but can you blame me? I mean look at my life. Three part time jobs just so I can go to healer training, well four jobs if you count charismas when I help George at the shop. Oh and I can't forget the stress from my family to tie the knot (for real this time) with someone decent (a.k.a Harry Potter).

"I'm so sorry Gin," Hermione began to gush over her cup of coffee. "Ron can be so inconsiderate sometimes and he really is sorry for hurting you."

"if he's so sorry why do you sit in front of me and not him?" I said as I sipped my bitter tea (NO SUGAR! I'M ON A DIET!). "I'm sick of you coming to me every time that arse makes mistakes. He's 25 years old in March why is he hiding behind mummy's apron all the time?"

"I'm not his mother, Ginny!" she said in a harsh and hurtful voice. Yes! The snitch has been caught! "And I'm sorry if you're hurt it's no good to take on me! I'm just-"

"The messenger?"

"This is ridiculous." She began to pick herself up. "If you really want to know, Ginny, Ron is picking Harry from the train at Kings Cross." She buckled her winter cloak and placed her bag. "He's back from his mission in Italy." And she began to walk towards the door.

"Wait! Hermione! Wait!!!" I got up after her. "Hermione!" I was on the verge of stupefying her but luckily she stopped and folded her arms across her chest. "When you mean, back…is it-"

"For good? He hopes so." My, isn't she a bright ray of light. "I heard he met someone there perhaps he'll bring her. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow for Sunday's brunch." She smiled and walked away to the next alley where I heard a _**POP**_ sound signaling that she's no longer here.

"What a bitch!" I cried and made an old woman turn around and have a fit at me and my "filthy language". If that wasn't enough a spotty boy made nervously his towards me.

"M-m-miss? E-e-e-excuse me?" he looked so miserable I pitted him.

"Yes?"

"You and your friend forgot to pay."

'Bloody hell!" I said and pulled out the last bill I had in my wallet and gave it to the boy. "I can't believe I was invited to this lunch and yet I pay for it." He just shrugged and walked off.

As I made my way back to my flat I couldn't' take hermoine's words out of my head.

_Perhaps he'll bring her, perhaps he'll bring her, perhaps he'll bring her, perhaps he'll bring her, perhaps he'll bring her, perhaps he'll bring her, perhaps he'll bring her………_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I want strawberry and chocolate and chestnut ice cream!" squealed a piggy looking little boy as I loaded his pick on the ice cream cone. "Anything more?"

"Sprinkles!!!!" he pointed and jumped up and down. Yes, I know being on a diet yet working in Diagon Alley's ice cream parlor was no fun anymore seeing that I had not to succumb to temptations. God I need a stress reliever.

"Raspberry with nuts on top, if you may."

"Right." I began to scoop without paying any attention to the surroundings yet I felt two warm hands touch my hip and turn me around. "wha-" but my mouth was muffled by the stranger's lips. I coped quickly and pushed him off me and gave him a decent slap.

"Christ, Gin!" he rubbed his cheek and I just came notice who he was. "Didn't know you hated me that much."

"Well, you shouldn't have done that Blaise!" I pointed out. "You can't just come and snog me whenever you feel like it."

"I wasn't planning to but I just saw you and you looked so sinfully delicious." he wrapped his arms around my waist and started to rub my backside. "…so sexy when you bend over and scoop up the ice cream…" he began to kiss my neck, "Makes me want to lick it from these amazing tits you have." And with that he cupped my right breast and captured my lips with his.

"Blaise…" I moaned against him. "I have to work…hmmm…." I arched my back and he began to move downwards.

"Do you?" he lifted up my skirt and I felt his warm breath on my inner thigh.

"I… have…to….yeess…" I played with his hair as I cried and felt him pull off my knickers and starts licking me slowly and painfully. "Fuck me!" I muttered. "Fuck me Blaise…" I pulled him up by the hair and crushed my lips on his and he pushed his tongue in my mouth and let me have a taste of me.

"Say it again." His hands back on my breasts as I open his trousers and pull them down. "Say it, Ginny!"

"fu-ck me!" and in a quick move he was in me thrusting inside and out while I kissed his neck and jaw line. We came together panting and huffing and crashed down to the floor.

"Ciggy?" he said after five minutes of silence, I took the one he lit and draw in a long draw of smock. "I take it as a good sign." He took the cigarette and draw in himself. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Weasley Sunday Brunch. Can't miss it or Mum'll through a fit at me." I saw him make a face and than he draw in.

"How 'bout I'll join you?" he said as an after thought. "I mean, I'll go with you to-"

"I know what you said." I turn to face him. "It'll be nice."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"The Burrow! My kingdom my home!" I said as both Blaise and I walked through the backdoor where we heard loud voices of talking and laughing from the living room. "Mum! Dad! We're here!" and we both entered the room and all the sounds we heard where gone and replaced with a thick silence.

"You do know that you've just walked into the lions den." I said and smiled as Ron and George made their way slowly towards us.

* * *

**A/N:** yes a little saucy I say but next chapter we'll finally see Harry and see more if Blaise and know how much difficult it for Ginny and Her diet.

Thanks to those who reviewed I love you all!!

R&R

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	3. Our Time is Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic so just sit back and enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do make a brilliant chocolate cake 

A/N: well… don't get mad but this is the rate of updating I can afford at the moment. I know some of my other fic are unfinished but I promise it'll be all done soon. If you really want to know I just finished my service in the Israeli army (IDF) but got called duty to finish a course I'm teaching. So right before I go back to the army on Sunday I wanted to give this chapter as a reminder to not give up on me so fast.

I hope you'll like this chapter it have a bit of dirty language in it so if you care or not old enough its either suffer from the curses or don't tell your parents ;)

Enjoy your reading!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Our Time is Up**

Usually when I get Ron and George mad I get quite a satisfaction from it. However now when I see them coming towards Blaise and I, I couldn't help but wonder: "Do I look okay?" well… Hermione did say that Harry might drop by.

"Delicious." Blaise whispered to my ear and sent shivers down my spine as he brushed his hand over my back. "I have flashbacks from this morning." His hand stopped at the lower area of my lower back. Lower than standard I mean.

"So…" George said he stopped in front of me and Blaise, his arms crossed over his chest and beside his Ron head's shaking with fury. "Having fun little sis?" I released Blaise's hand from mine.

"What are you playing at George?" I really don't like when he gets all polite and nice towards me.

"Relax, Ginny, I'm just hoping you know what you're getting into." He said and Ron nodded dumbly.

"And what do you mean by that?" to my surprise Blaise asked that and showed no sign of fear or nerve from the dim pair.

"What I mean is does she know what it means to be involved in a relationship with a Slytherin such as you." George remarked.

"Excuse me?" I said. "I'll be involved with whomever I want." I gave both of them a threatening look. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Spotless." Ron mumbled and Blaise and I made our way to greet mum. Sometimes I think that those two were better if there was a war still going on to keep that stupid Hogwarts enmity alive. I guess they'll pass it to their kids once they'll be over the age of five.

"Hey there kitten," dad came and gave me a hug. "And nice to me you too-" he reached out his hand.

"Blaise, Zabini Blaise." While Blaise shook dad's hand, I heard someone snickering and as I turned and saw who it was, I narrowed my eyes at Harry and he stopped sniggering at once.

Suddenly a bright orange light filled the room and as it vanished, Blaise's head began to grow bigger and bigger. I looked at him with horror as he started to say what I think to be my name but then he just ran out of the room.

My blood began to boil as heard everyone laughing out load.

"Kitchen!" I cried. "You-two-right-NOW!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You twats!!" I roared in rage. "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?" both of them just shrugged.

"I didn't like the way he treated dad." Ron said and Georrge threw in a feeble 'yeah' and nodded.

"He was introducing himself!" I cried and stomped on the floor. "You two barbarians! Can't you get over the fact that I'm not twelve anymore?!"

"I think we got over once you started to grow tits, Gin." George remarked and earned himself a smack on the arm as Ron just chuckled silently.

"This isn't a joke you know." Was I getting to them at all?

"M-um! Is the food ready?" Ron called.

"Yes dear!"

Apparently not.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Of course the so called "conversation" between Ron, George and I, didn't continued seeing the due walked out to stuff their stomachs with mum's cooking. Which, to tell you the truth, is one of the reasons I got my "looks" from, yes, some inherit their mother's eyes or nose I inherit my mother's cooking consequences. Hooray!

"More mashed potatoes, Ginny?" Mum asked and showed me the big pile ready to be dropped on to my plait.

"Not thanks, I'm on a diet." I said just above a whisper.

"I'm sorry, dear?"

"I said: I'm on a diet!" from no sound to high volumes it's Ginny Weasley: Live and Loud! Available on DVD august 10th.

"You don't need a diet, dear." Mum said and smiled warmly at me. Okay, I like her, so what?!

"Her arse does." Ron mumbled and George began to roar with laughter.

"Fuck you, Ron." I cried and got up from the table.

"Fuck!" called little Victoire from the end of the table.

"Victoire!" Fleur looked appalled, not that I cared much.

"And fuck you Hermione," I said as an after thought. "Don't come apologizing this time."

"Fuck!" Victoire called again as I apparted back to my apartment.

As I arrived mere seconds later I was on my doorstep and rested my head against the door. Damnit!

Here I am, hungry, tired and dateless. Nothing new if you exclude those couple of times Blaise and I shagged the past week. I need a smoke. And booze. Smoke and booze my only true loyal friends in the world.

After I finally entered my flat I realized that mum will probably send me a howler sometime soon, thinking that this is a proper way to deal with her twenty something fowl mouth baby-girl, I should get myself a head start and get smashed.

A quick kitchen found me with only half opened bottle of vodka and a couple of fishy looking chocolate frogs. Where is all the bloody food?!

Oh…that's right…I ate it.

* * *

A/N: so I know its looks a bit gloomy for Ginny but that how it is for the time being (until next chapter naturally).

Please R&R – every review counts!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	4. Quicksand

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own any of T. poems.

A/N: I noticed that this fic isn't a humoristic as the rest of my works. It's a little bitter and sad. I know that but I also think that this is one of my best and somehow my most privet fic I've written. But, enough with the digging and stuff I'll just leave you alone to read the chapter.

Cheers!

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**Quicksand**

I think I've lost some weight.

Actually, I know I've lost weight because I dropped one pants size. Of course I've lost it in lass than a week because I now living on cigarettes and alcohol.

Well, mum did send me a howler and so did Fleur because her precious flower of a daughter keeps on saying "the F-word" constantly. This was my response:

_Fleur, _

_It's about fucking time she'll learn proper English._

_Ginny_

Bill asked me not to send her anymore letters.

I asked Bill to choose a better wife next time.

OoOoOoOoO

"Babe," said the somewhat pissed young man in front of me. "Any chance for refill?"

I took his pint silently, refilled it and gave it back to him, he winked at me in what he thought was a playful manner, I on the other think I'd rather revolting when men, both magical and muggles, do it.

"I swear, Mel, if it weren't for those bloody tips I would've long one away from here." I said as I rested against the bar.

"Men are pigs, Hun, nothing new about it." Mel said while tapping a lager. "Yes, dad, even you." She added.

"Ain't my fault I like complementing a woman on her appealing looks?" Sean said with a goofy smile while chopping potatoes that'll become chips later on.

"It is if you wolf whistle her while saying: 'nice tits!'" Mel imitated his voice and we both broke into a fit.

"And that's my way if complementing," he smiled and handed me a plate of chips. "It's for the bloke sitting next at the back."

"I'm guessing the lager's for him too?" I asked and Mel nodded and gave it to me.

"Babe!" called the now very pissed young man. "Hey babe!"

"Yes?"

"Look," he began to say, "I don't usually do but-"

"You have a weak spot for redheads\waitresses\big breasts\woman in general?"

"Something like that," he blushed, "you remind me Jessica Rabbit."

"I remind you a bunny?"

"She's a cartoon character," he looked very confused, "A very attractive cartoon character."

"How old are you?" my patients is long gone.

"Nineteen."

"That's pretty much seals the deal, luv, I don't _do_ toddlers." And without waiting for him say anything I walked the now irritated man I had to serve.

"Sorry, got held up by a drunken kid," I placed the drinks and plate of chips on the table and than took out a cloth to clean the table near by.

"Yeah I heard, Gin."

"No, it's lager, Luv." I said while my back was facing him as I cleaned another table.

"I meant you, Ginny."

"Oh." I said as I looked up.

"I think it Harry in proper English, but if you prefer it to 'oh', I wouldn't mind." He smiled and took a sip from his pint. "Good beer."

"What are you doing here?" I said after blinking several times. "And it's Irish." I pointed at his pint.

"God bless the Irish," he said and drowned the rest in one swallow. "And the Scots, so I wouldn't mind a refill and whisky on the side?" he smiled and again I blinked. "And if it's not too much of a bother," he glanced at the bar, "I'd like company if it's okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." I said

Five minutes later I found myself sitting across Harry Potter, sharing a drink as if it was something on a regular base.

"So, muggle pub?" he said as he nibbled some chips.

"You need muggle money if you live in muggle London." I eyed the chips and drank my scotch in one swig. Not eating for a whole week makes you really hungry. I wash it off with booze.

"I thought you work in the Leaky Cauldron." He looked both side and since no one was around he pulled out his wand and refilled our glasses.

"Keep doing that and I'll have to share my tips with you," I smiled and drank. "I do work there, but I also work in three more places." He gave me a look and I shrugged. "It got me a nice apartment and now I'm saving for healing school."

"I didn't know you want to be a healer." Hmmm he does looks rather surprised

"You don't know a lot of things about me." I took his wand and refilled the glasses myself.

"I know enough."

"Sure you do."

"I do!" he's such a child sometimes.

"I bet I know more about you than you about me." I leaned forward as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Try me." he said dangerously.

"You shagged Cho Chang the night before her wedding with Michael Corner." I shot at him

"You got arrested on a trip to Cardiff." He answered me. "I believe it was for stripping in a public place."

"You didn't show up for the finals at the Auror Academy and when you did take them you failed miserably but than you told them that you're Harry Potter and they let you pass, not so saint are you?" the color drained from his face.

"You snogged Percy when you got drunk one time, thinking he was your date." Now it was my turn to lose blood from my face.

"You got a muggle girl pregnant on you're mission in Australia two years ago."

"You-you know that?" he looked stunned. "How did you found out?" he said barely above a whisper.

"I overheard you, Hermione and Ron talk about it and how that girl decided to not to keep it even though you said you're willing to merry her," I placed my hand over his. "Still noble as hell, aren't you?"

"Maybe," he looks so sad. "But you-you're a mystery Gin, how do you all of that?"

"The same way you do."

"Hermione?"

"Pretty much, yeah." I said and refilled his beer.

"Wait," he than stopped and stopped a hiccup, "sorry," I waved it off. "No one knows about me and Cho."

"Oh that?" I began to laugh. "I shagged Michael in the next room and saw you sneak out the morning after." Harry blinked for a few seconds and than released a roar of laughter.

"GINNY!" I heard Sean calling my name.

"Looks like fun time is over." Harry said as I got up, a little light headed. "I'll refill my scotch on my own but if I can…" he showed me his empty pint.

"You better give me a really good tip before you go." I took his pint and gave his table one quick wipe.

Suddenly he grabbed my wrist. _"__Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act-"_

"_Falls the shadow_." I finished in unison with him. "Eliot, you still remember that?"

"You really thought I won't?" he starred at me but than hiccupped and broke the tension he tried to build.

"You're drunk." I freed my arm from his hold and saw that his eyes were all glazy

"I'll get you some coffee." He just nodded at me so I turned around walked away.

By the time I got back to him, Harry had already passed out on table. I had to get Mel to help me carry him to my place after closing. By the time I woke up he was long gone, probably panicked or something.

As for me?

I finally ate breakfast.

* * *

**A/N:** ten point if you know the name of the poem I quoted!

Now, you know when you read a really good fic and you wish you could tell the writer how much you liked it, or you think his fic stinks and you want to wish nothing but the Black Plague.

The solution for this is really simple!

REVIEW!!!

Loads of kisses!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	5. Do's and Don'ts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter……yet.

A/N: for those who don't know. My computer is dead. I'm using my brother's laptop instead. He doesn't like it but I don't care.

It's nice being a little sister.

More notes at the end.

Cheers!

* * *

Chapter Five

Do's and Don'ts

During the course of years my taste in seasons changed. When I was little my favorite season was the summer because that was the only time when all of my brothers were home from Hogwarts and we were all one big happy Weasley family. I changed, of course, after my very own first year at school, having to get over the horrors over a trip to Egypt when Fred and George thought it would be a laugh to lock me up in one of the tombs.

Not long after that, autumn became my favorite time of year, simply because I was finally out of my Mum's reach and all to myself as once we were back in school and my brothers went back to ignore me.

During my third year I grew to like spring time. That was when I finally had my first boyfriend, first kiss, first breakup and than a second boyfriend and a second breakup. But I really loved spring when I was in my fifth, a little bit after said second breakup, when Harry and I got together. Sure we had to breakup so he can save the world which he did, one spring later. Things didn't turn on the bright side when Harry chose to join at once to the aurors and hunt down remaining death eaters who fled the country. I despise the spring.

Winter was the only choice left.

OoOoOoOoO

"You work on Christmas eve?" Mum asked with a very tight voice.

"I have too." Liar. "There's a big ministry party and The Leaky and I'm paid 200 per cent."

"Christmas time is family time." She said angrily. "What kind of a person works on Christmas eve?"

"A poor one, Mum." I said. "You know I need every Knut for Healing School."

"Will you at least be here before midnight?" Her tone was softer, as it always did when I reminded her of my goal.

"I can't promise anything mum," I said but the hurt look on her face broke me down. "I'll come here to stay the night." There goes my plan for a Christmas shag. Bugger.

"Alright then." She said and picked up the stack of plates. "But don't think you're free from New Years Eve. No work that night, you owe me, Ginny."

"Damnit!" I muttered as I walked after her into the living room.

Inside the entire Weasley clan waited for Mum's treacle cake while discussing on this and that mundane issues.

"I wanted to tell, Ginny," Hermione began to say as she set down next to me, already having a share of the cake. "You look great."

"Thanks." I said and gave a smile. A cold one seeing that I don't think I like her that much recently.

"Yeah, Gin." Angie said and joined us. "How did you do it?"

"I eat on a normal basis," I began to say as Hermione nodded knowingly. "And then I throw up after every meal." I smiled and helped myself with a nibble from Hermione's cake. "Hmm…Good cake." I got up. "Excuse me." Both looked very pale and appalled as I walked out of the house.

It was cold outside but it was better than being inside and having to hear all the empty small talk or having to listed to Ron's "teasing" me for wearing yet another large sweater and telling mum to buy more wool.

Its times like these when I really consider on joining to the dark side. It's not that I hate them, I really don't. I don't like them either.

I guess I'm a misanthrope; I hate every living human being. Well maybe not every human being, I kind of like my Dad, and that's because he really doesn't care how much I'm massed up or how much I give mum a hard time as long as I being him something muggle-ish from the pub.

"Didn't know you smoke." I recognized Harry own voice as he stood next me.

"I don't." I said and drew a long puff from the cigarette I just lit. "You're imagining again."

"When did I imagine first?" he asked.

"When you thought I wanted company." I blew out the smoke in ringlets.

"Maybe I wanted fresh air?" he said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Cut the shite Harry," I said and looked at him. "Did saint Hermione send you to look after me? If she did you can go and tell her she need to stop mothering me and go and fuck my brother. God knows those two need it."

"I thought you and Hermione OK." He jumped a little and tightened the grip of his jacket.

"We had a little fall out." I said, my cigarette almost coming to its end.

"Does it have anything to do with Ron being an arse?" He asked.

"Why? Did she tell you that?"

"No." he said. "I noticed that myself. I'm not blind you know."

"Could've fooled me." I said and finished my cigarette only to light another one. I didn't eat anything beside a small amount of salad. He gave me a weird look but said nothing for another five minutes.

"About the other night-" he began to say but I cut off.

"It's okay," I said. "You're not the first one to get sloshed and surely not the first one I bring home when he's unconscious."

"Yes well, I'm still sorry." He said, and we both returned to being quiet while I finish my second dose of nicotine. "Gin…" he suddenly said and held my wrist.

"Don't." I said while I took out a mint and put it in my mouth. "Not here. Not now."

"I want…I need to tell you something." He then faced me, still holding my arm. "I just-" while he searched for the right thing to say, the temperature dropped and snow started to fall. How tacky.

"Harry," I said, a little bit stiffer than I meant. "Whatever it is, I don't want you sa-" he kissed me. My body responded instead of my brain and I kissed him back.

Hard.

He tasted of mum's treacle with a hint of the tea we all drank with it. It wasn't long when I felt his hands in my hair and soon after on my back and after that on my breasts and then traveled all over my body. It didn't matter where they were or who might find us because I was hungry. For him, for food, it really didn't matter to me.

We broke apart when air supply became crucial. He smiled and licked his lips and his eyes, his lovely green eyes that still haunt me sometimes sparkled. He leaned in wanting more but backed away.

"I…I said don't." my voice was shaky and my head was spinning but he still had a goofy grin. I was getting very annoyed. "You think this if funny? That you can just come here and do whatever you feel like?"

"I didn't mean-" his smile was no longer there but I didn't let him say a word.

"I don't think you understand, Harry, I don't need this right now!"

"I know you don't." he answered. "You need-"

"You don't know what I need," I said and turned to walk back inside. "Why the hell would you?"

"What you need, Ginny," he said and walked right pass me. "Is to eat something, you look like crap on toast." With that he entered the house, leaving me, for once, speechless.

* * *

**A/N: they plot has taken me somewhere else than I thought. I like it a lot like that actually. I think the next chapter might be the last one as I didn't initially planned for it to be a long fic. **

Check out my new fic it a Lily/Scorpius one and it's really lovely!

Reviews are always welcome

Loads of kisses!

**_SnowFlakeGinny!_**


End file.
